ogrebattlesagafandomcom-20200213-history
Necromancer
The Necromancer is a special class in Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together. ''Restricted as Nybeth's class in the original version, the PSP version allows the player to recruit generic Necromancers and the unique Cressida. Aside from Nybeth, this class first appears as enemy units during Chapter 3, some of which can be recruited. Cressida herself can only be recruited during Chapter 4 of the Chaotic Route, and under very specific conditions. Appearance [[Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together|''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together]]'' (PSP)'' "A dark magic-user who commands the dead. Their powerful magical attacks are a thing to fear." Dark mages dedicated to controlling the dead, they are the polar opposite of the Cleric and Priest classes and, as expected, vilified by the church and considered heretics; still, some are employed under the Kingdom of Galgastan, while many others wander lands closer to the netherworld. Their robes cover their faces and bodies. Their spells are powerful enough on their own, but they also have access to the exclusive Necromancy set of spells. Overview ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' * Weapon: Dagger (basic, Baldur, Damasc & Cursed Dagger), Cudgel (all except Staff of Restoration, Staff of Purification & Sagara), Caldia Fan. * Shields: Buckler & Baldur Shield. * Body armor: Robes. * Other armor: Restricted, but some access to mage headgear & jewelry. Like the Warlock, this class is superficially an upgraded Wizard, with higher INT and the unique Necromancy command. Contrary of what is expected from every single mage unit in the game, the Necromancer is as fast as the Ninja, and in practice faster thanks to not having to dual-wield weapons, but lack the added mobility of special classes. However, Necromancers are in a very limited supply before the Palace of the Dead; you can only obtain them as pre-classed units during Chapter 3 (by Recruit) and classmarks can only be obtained after recruiting Cressida, herself a very elusive unit. Your best chance for an early Necromancer is to recruit the generic found in battle against Xaebos, near the end of Chapter 3. Necromancers have a very unique movepool in the form of Necromancy. While the Curse series of spells have somewhat dubious use, Life Force makes the Necromancer into a sturdy self-sustaining caster. Horrific Love can be very useful under most conditions, even if the Bewitched status is not nearly as effective when used by the player. Aside from that, they can also use most elemental spells (sans Divine Magic), but must first transfer the skills from other classes, which can hinder players without classmarks to change back their units into Necromancers. As expected, this class is meant to work alongside Undeads, Animate Dead being one of the cheapter TP skills at their disposition, and Putrify '''being effective at both damaging enemies and healing undeads. They can also transfer '''Meditate* from the Wizard, allowing them MP gains without depending on items. Even without undead support or Necromancy, this class can be argued to be the second best generic caster in the game, behind the Lich. Dark Magic is recommended as their element of choice, since it also increases the effectiveness of some Necromancy spells; Earth Magic and Lightning Magic are also good choices thanks to their ailment and support spells. Adittional classmarks can be found as drops from enemy Necromancers in the Palace of the Dead 18th Floor, but only after recruiting Cressida. *Asterisk signifies it must be taught from another class. Suggested endgame skillset: elemental Magic, Necromancy, Augment element, Anatomy, Swiftfoot I, Spellcraft IV, Constitution III, Meditate, Weapon skill, Animate Dead. Notable Necromancers * Nybeth Obdilord - Necromancer of the Galgastan. His loyalty is only to the advancement of his studies. He antagonizes Denam during Chapter 1, and further Chapters during the Neutral and Chaotic routes, until he's finally confronted and slain on Floor 100 of the Palace of the Dead. * Cressida Obdilord - Necroprentice of the Galgastan. Either she's slain in battle by Denam's Order (Neutral Route) or rescued and recruited by them (Chaotic Route). * Cassandra Obdilord - Necromancer of the Galgastan. Was slain by Denam's Order in her attempt to avenge her daughter Moldova's death. * Moldova Obdilord - Necroprentice of the Galgastan, engaged to Hektor Didarro. Was slain by Denam's Order at Krysaro. * Reymos Cavour - Necromancer of the Bakram. Captured and forced Ocionne Rabine to lead him to Lhazan Fortress, and was later slain by Denam's Order. Statistics ''Tactics Ogre: Let Us Cling Together'''' (PSP)'' Category:Let Us Cling Together - Classes Category:Special Classes